<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears in Heaven by azile765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691202">Tears in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azile765/pseuds/azile765'>azile765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of crying and some running, Afterlife, Also tripping and headaches, Angst, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, I don't even know if you call it comfort, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Reincarnation, Sad Ending, Slight Canon Divergence???, Weird floors, a teensy bit of kissing, lots and lots of heartbreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azile765/pseuds/azile765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels her soft lips meet his before touching his forehead. </p><p>“I love you, more than anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Or the fic where Gamora just wants Peter to live a life without pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill, Meredith Quill &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Quill &amp; Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this when I was thinking about my other fic, aka at 12 in the morning (oops)<br/>*shatters schedule to post before I go to school because I don't think I'll actually be able to post after the start of school*<br/>This is like 1k words of pure angst and heartbreak I'm sorry<br/>Title from "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clampton</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he wakes up, he sees her face. </p><p>It’s the first thing he’s ever known. Her smooth skin, her glittering scars, her soft lips always curved up into a smirk. And her eyes, her eyes that are so warm, and yet so cold, which ought to scare him away, but intrigues him instead, drawing him in. Her eyes, sometimes darker than furthest depths of a black hole, sometimes brighter than a supernova. </p><p>He is a pale Hurctarian boy, who wants to ask, to tell<em> someone</em> what he sees, but there was a sense of intimacy in keeping the secret of her to himself. He grows up to become a successful businessman on Xandar, but he can’t shake the vision of her. </p><p>She’s the only certainty in his life, even if he doesn’t know who she is. </p><p>*** </p><p>The second time he wakes up, he’s an Aakon boy with a little sister. She’s the most precious thing to him, and he works as a bartender and a musician to earn them units to live.  </p><p>At night, he hears the whispering of the emerald-skinned beauty. Her voice is deep, smoky, and filled with emotion. </p><p>He lives this life feeling a sense of emptiness in him, and yet he doesn’t know what he is missing. </p><p>*** </p><p>The next time, he doesn’t come to slowly. No, this time he wakes falling. </p><p>And slams into the floor. Hard. </p><p>Stumbling as he tries to regain his balance, he realizes that he is not anywhere he knows. It’s a golden orangish realm, and nothing for miles around except for a tall archway resembling a temple. </p><p>Making his way towards the only landmark in sight, he proceeds to drop unceremoniously to the floor and rests against one of the pillars to calm his pounding heart. </p><p>Between his feet, the floor is kind of a solid watery surface that he doesn’t understand. Hesitantly, he reaches out and brushes his fingers against it. </p><p>Stars, why’s it so<em> bright </em>in here? </p><p>“Peter?” </p><p>He yelps, scrambling to stand up and draw his blasters, and- </p><p>There are two things. First, he <em>doesn’t </em>have his blasters, whether from sheer bad luck or from some sort of ban for weapons in this weird place (probably some weird combination of both). Secondly, and this is arguably the more important and alarming matter at hand, that <em>there is another person in this god forsaken place, and he has only just noticed and how did he not notice and- </em> </p><p>“Who are you? Why are you here, and why am I only just noticing you? Where did you come from?” In his confusion and panic and alarm he slips and slides over his words. </p><p>He also trips, loses his balance, and promptly sits down on the floor again. </p><p>The newcomer is a woman, and if he thought this place was bright, then this woman was like a supernova. Wincing, he squeezes his eyes shut to try and get the dancing spots out of his vision. </p><p>Behind his eyelids, he barely registers the dimming of the silhouette. The once quiet field fills with whispers as he slowly loses consciousness. </p><p>“Are you certain? You will never see him again, and he will never remember you until he is returned to the stars.” </p><p>A broken “yes” is the response. </p><p>“He is in so much pain because of me. I want him to live a full life of happiness.” </p><p>Just before he falls into the abyss, he feels her soft lips meet his before touching his forehead. </p><p>“I love you, more than anything.” </p><p>He doesn’t see the tears slip past the silver scars as she clenches her fist one last time, either. <span class="TextRun SCXW248637534 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW248637534 BCX0"> All he feels is blackness as she sobs over the shimmering petals of his physical form.</span></span></p><p>*** </p><p>This last time, his life is more colorful, but somehow blander without her influence, not that he knows that. There’s no sense of longing or mystery, but he alternates greatly between grieving for something he believes to be non-existent and being an obnoxiously upbeat optimist. </p><p>There isn’t much to live for in this life, despite her wishes. He’s just another Xandarian kid who grows up to be a Nova Officer (as most are), but his hot-headedness keeps him in the rankings of the corpsmen. And before he leaves this life to be reunited with his parents, his real parents of his very first life, Meredith and Yondu, he sees two figures slow dancing in the stars. </p><p>*** </p><p>He’s elated, initially. When he’s finally reunited with Meredith and Yondu and all the other Guardians in the afterlife. Yet he searches and searches for the person he yearns more, the person who supported him most, who taught him how to love again. He screams when he remembers everything, when he realizes what he’s lost all along. His heart fights against his ribcage, and he swears he can feel it crack and shatter in his chest. </p><p>This afterlife is a soft rosy color with a fluffy, cloud-like floor. If he hadn’t been grieving, he might have cracked a joke about how they didn’t have normal floors to walk on anymore. </p><p>He runs and runs and runs, all the way to the edge of this realm. He's among the stars now, but he is doing anything but dancing, not when the person he wants to dance most with is forever out of reach. </p><p>From her vantage point in the soul realm, she sees him, and digs her fingers into watery ground as her heart disintegrates with his. Tears pool on the floor as she reaches out to glide her fingertips along his hairline on the shimmering screen, but the piercing coldness makes her yank her hand away and place it on her necklace instead, where a star-like petal sits. It was only an excruciating reminder of what they once had and lost. </p><p>And yet, she is grateful that she was able to give him a sense of relief from the pain. She thinks that out of all these lives, despite all their disasters, despite going against her wishes, she wanted him to live the last one most. It was the one where he was the happiest, where he had lived his life without chasing after something they could never have again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>